Repeating History
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Spoilers for "The Game Plan" promo but mostly speculation. The first thing Randall does upon returning home from the ultrasound that revealed they were having twins is call his mother.


**I don't own This Is Us nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Author's Note** : No clue if Beth will actually be pregnant but someone mentioned they could parallel Rebecca and Beth finding out about their pregnancies so I ran with it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The first thing Randall did after he and Beth came home from the first ultrasound was call his mother. "How did the appointment go?" questioned an excited Rebecca, tapping her foot on the floor anxiously.

He laughed nervously. "Well, we're having twins." Neither one of them had gone into Beth's appointment expecting that surprise - but that was the path this whole pregnancy was taking already it seemed like.

Stunned silence. "Are you serious, Randall? Don't you lie to me!" Rebecca couldn't believe history was repeating itself.

"Yes, I'm serious. We saw two little blobs on the screen and heard two heartbeats."

Rebecca squealed and he held the phone out so she didn't burst his eardrum. "Two new grandbabies! I'm going to be a grandma of four now. Do you know the sexes yet? Oh, there's so much to do!"

"Mommy, calm down," a laughing Randall instructed.

"Oh, I have so much advice to give you. Put Beth on the phone!" Rebecca couldn't wait to talk to her daughter-in-law.

Still laughing, Randall handed the phone over to Beth. "Hi, Rebecca," she answered.

"Hi, sweetheart. Congratulations! Twins are a handful but I think you and Randall are going to be just fine. Although you'll have one more kid so that does complicate matters a bit. Oh well. You can worry about that later. How do you feel?" Rebecca knew she was rambling but didn't care. She was just that excited.

Beth smiled at her mother-in-law's clear happiness for them. "I feel fine - thank you for asking. We look forward to hearing any advice you have because I think we're definitely going to need it." They had so much to do before these babies arrived.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Just take it easy - you're allowed to be exhausted, especially when carrying multiple babies. It's also okay to ask for help. I drove poor Jack nuts when I was pregnant." Rebecca grew quiet at the memory of her husband, saddened that he never got to meet any of his grandchildren. The illness had taken them all by surprise, and he had gone downhill fast. She missed him so much she ached sometimes.

"I'm definitely going to drive Randall up the wall but I think he's okay with that." Beth giggled and then sighed. "This is going to be a long six months."

"But it'll all be worth it in the end. And will you tell my wayward son Kevin to call me soon? He's not picking up the phone when I do. I know he's busy and is barely talking to anybody but I am his mother."

"Sure. Talk to you later, Rebecca." The two women hung up and Beth rolled her eyes at the goofy look on her husband's face. "What are you doing, Randall Pearson?"

"Just looking at my pregnant wife. We're going to have four kids in a few months, and God, you're glowing. So beautiful."

"Compliments won't get you sex, Randall. That's why we're in this position in the first place," she teased.

He sighed before walking up to her and placing a hand on her swelling abdomen. "Hi, babies. I hope you're nice and warm and comfortable in there. I grew up with a brother and sister so I know it'll be a wild ride once you're here. But I definitely can't wait to meet you." It didn't matter as long as they were healthy but Randall hoped at least one baby was a girl.

"Tess and Annie are going to flip," Beth murmured, shaking her head at her husband's antics.

"You know it."

Sure enough, they did. "Two babies? Like Aunt Kate and Uncle Kevin?" Annie clearly seemed excited but wary about her mother's pregnancy.

"Like Aunt Kate and Uncle Kevin. Should probably talk to them about this," Randall murmured to himself. He needed their input on this too, although maybe he shouldn't since his siblings were so co-dependent. It wasn't healthy but at least the two of them were trying to live separate lives for the first time ever.

"I'll do it!" volunteered Tess, definitely eager to call her aunt and talk to her (she worshipped the ground Kate walked on, even though she didn't get to see her very often).

"Of course you will. It's still a little early in Los Angeles, so we'll wait a few more hours, okay?" Randall didn't want to wake her and ruin the beauty sleep she might need.

Tess pouted but sighed and went back to playing with Annie. When she was given the go ahead to call Kate about an hour and a half later, she talked so fast her aunt couldn't understand her. "Can you put your daddy on the phone please?" Kate was curious to find out why her niece was so excited.

"Yes! Bye, Aunt Kate!" Tess handed the cell over to her father and skipped away.

"Hey, Kate." Randall smiled at the sound of his sister's voice.

"Hi. What was Tess telling me? I didn't hear a word."

"Uh, Beth and I just came from her ultrasound. It's twins."

"Holy shit! Randall, this is amazing. Congratulations, you two! Call me anytime and I'll answer any questions you have." Kate couldn't wait to meet the babies and she intended to spoil like them she did with Annie and Tess.

"Thanks, sis. You enjoying LA?" he questioned.

"Of course. How's Kevin? And don't lie to me."

"He's a mess, as per usual, but he's our mess." At least they were finally repairing their relationship - slowly, but they were working on it and that's all that mattered.

And as predicted, Kevin's mouth dropped open when he heard the news. "You're fucking with me," he said to Beth.

"We are not fucking with you. This is actually happening." Beth produced the picture of the ultrasound and handed it over to him.

He studied it for a few seconds before grinning. "Holy shit. Can I tell you how fun it is? Exhausting, as Mom and Dad could attest, but really fun. Good luck!" He snorted and then handed the picture back over to his sister-in-law.

"Thanks, Kev."

He hugged them and then went upstairs to play with his nieces.

Six months later, Randall and Beth welcomed Melissa Elizabeth and Jack Parker Pearson. And Rebecca did not tell them "I told you" several times when they called her in tears (she also flew in to help them out because she couldn't let them flounder).


End file.
